Not so Fast
Dialoge Der Dialogtext ist nicht komplett und wird bei passender Gelegenheit vervollständigt. Er kann variieren, stimmt jedoch inhaltlich mit diesem hier überein. (vor dem Hercules: Luis ruft Yusuf an) * Yusuf Amir: 'Ah, mein Lieblingskumpel. Luis, alles klar? * 'Luis Lopez: 'Yusuf, Mann, ich kann grad nicht reden. Kann ich mir mal deinen Hubschrauber ausleihen? * '''Yusuf: '''Welchen, Mann? Ich hab ’ne ganze Flotte. * '''Luis: '''Den besonderen. Den mit dem ganzen Militärkram. * '''Yusuf: '''Den Buzzard? Klar, Mann. Ist ja sowieso schon fast deiner. Wird dir gefallen, was ich damit gemacht hab. Er steht drüben auf meinem Landeplatz am West River. * '''Luis: '''Danke, Kumpel. (später: Luis hat den, nun goldenen, Buzzard erreicht) * '''Luis: '''Ich dachte, ich würde irgendeinen Tarnscheiß ausleihen. (später: Luis beobachtet den Diamantendeal im Museum durch ein offenes Fenster) * 'Isaac Roth: 'Sie wissen ja, wie die Dinge stehen. * 'Niko Bellic: 'Kein Problem. * 'Johnny Klebitz: '''Legen wir los. * '''Isaac Roth: '''Okay! Dann lassen Sie mal die Ware sehen, Gentlemen. Mori, komm hier rüber. (Mori geht unsicher in Richtung Niko und Johnny, wird jedoch von letzterem zurückgehalten) * '''Johnny: '''Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Da wir uns alle in der Mitte treffen wollen, möchten wir auch das Geld sehen. * '''Isaac Roth: '''Natürlich, kein Problem. (Roth öffnet den Geldkoffer) * '''Isaac Roth: '''Da ist es. Wunderschön, oder? Unmarkierte Scheine. Keine Geschichte. Muss nicht gewaschen werden. * '''Johnny: Gut. Niko, zeig ihm die Ware. (Niko streckt seine Hand, mit den Diamanten aus, während Mori unsanft von Isaac Roth in die Mitte geschoben wird) * Isaac Roth: 'Geh rüber, Mori. (Mori begutachtet die Diamanten) * '''Mori Green: '''Isaac, schau dir die an. * '''Isaac Roth: '''Wunderschön, oder? Wie konzentriertes Geld. * '''Mori Green: '''Isaac, sie sind wunderschön. (Luis kommt aus der Deckung unterhalb des Fensterrahmens hervor und erschießt Mori) * '''Luis: '''Und ihr anderen Wichser baut bloß keinen Scheiß, wenn ihr nicht sterben wollt! * '''Diamantenhändler: '''Fick dich! (Der Diamantenhändler zielt mit einer abgesägten Schrotflinte auf Luis, wird jedoch von diesem erschossen, bevor er abdrücken kann. Bei der Gelegenheit erschießt Luis auch gleich einen weiteren Diamantenhändler, der mit einer Pistole auf ihn zielt.) * '''Johnny: '''Schnapp dir die Kohle, Mann! Komm schon! (Johnny krallt sich den Geldkoffer und flüchtet zusammen mit Niko. Derweil schnappt sich Isaac die Diamanten und versteckt sich unter einem Tisch. Luis feuert noch ein paar Salven in den Raum. Im Hintergrund kann man eine Schießerei hören. Luis wirft seine AK-47 durch das Fenster, springt hinterher und nimmt sie wieder auf. Dann rennt er zu Isaacs versteck und zuckt fragend mit den Schultern.) * '''Isaac Roth: '''Warte, warte, warte, hör mal... Wenn du mich hier rausbringst, verspreche ich, dass ich das hier mit dir teile. * '''Luis: '''Kannst du mir ’nen Gefallen tun und das jetzt nicht zu persönlich nehmen? * '''Isaac Roth: '''Was? (Luis schlägt Isaac mit dem Griff der AK-47 k.o. und nimmt sich die Diamanten) * '''Luis: '''Die wurden zuerst uns gestohlen, Mann. (später: Luis flüchtet mit dem Buzzard und ruft den offensichtlich angetrunkenen Tony an) * '''Tony: '''Luis, wie ist es gelaufen? * '''Luis: '''Ziemlich gut, Mann. Triff mich beim Helipad auf dem West River. Ich bin gleich da. * '''Tony: '''Okay. Ich versuche, nüchtern zu werden. * '''Luis: '''Ja, großartig. Versuch das für mich. (später: Die Annihilators tauchen am Himmel auf.) * '''Annihilatorpilot: '''Mann in dem seltsamen Helikopter! Bitte begeben sie sich auf den Boden! * '''Luis: '''In dem goldenen Teil werd ich die nie los. Ich glaub, ich muss ihnen einheizen. (die Einsatzkräfte in den Annihilators schießen eine Rakete auf Luis) * '''Raketenwerferschütze: '''Jetzt bist du dran. * '''Bordcomputer des Buzzard: '''Warning! (wenn Luis einen der Annihilators beschädigt) * '''Annihilator-Pilot: '''Das sieht nicht gut aus. * '''Luis: '''Wenn ich dich treffe, kann ich dich auch fertigmachen. (während des Luftkampfes mit den Annihilators) * '''Annihilator-Pilot: '''Diesen Luftkampf können sie nicht gewinnen! Wir sind gut ausgebildet. * '''Annihilator-Pilot: 'Wärmesuchende Raketen abfeuern! * 'Annihilator-Pilot: '''Wir haben ein Problem hier. * '''Annihilator-Pilot: '''Was ist das für ein seltsames Ding? * '''Annihilator-Pilot: '''Bitte zwingen sie uns nicht dazu. * '''Luis: '''Ihr schickt noch mehr von denen? * '''Luis: '''Geh noch mal in die Flugschule. * '''Luis: '''Verpiss dich. * '''Luis: '''Du hättest dich verziehen sollen. * '''Luis: '''Spring besser raus, du Penner. * '''Luis: '''Jetzt bist du dran! * '''Luis: '''Diese goldene Schlampe fickst du nicht. * '''Luis: '''Ihr verzieht euch besser, ihr Wichser. * '''Luis: '''Da hast du’s! * '''Luis: '''Den Kampf könnt ihr nicht gewinnen, Motherfuckers! * '''Luis: '''Das war zu viel für dich. * '''Luis: '''Dieser Heli ist eine verfluchte Du-kommst-aus-dem-Gefängnis-frei-Karte. * '''Luis: '''Wir haben gelernt: Der Kerl im goldenen Heli macht keine halben Sachen. (später: Luis trifft den trotz all seiner Bemühungen nicht ganz nüchternen Tony auf dem Heliport am West River) * '''Tony: '''Hey, Lou, stilvoller Auftritt. * '''Luis: '''Ja, Mann. Ich hab die Kunst des Understatements von dir gelernt. Hier sind die Steine. Versuch sie diesmal zu behalten. * '''Tony: '''Danke. Ich pack sie gleich in den Safe. * '''Luis: '''Ja, sicher. Gleich neben die Notfall-Drogen. Wir sehen uns bald, T. (Tony fährt in seinem Schafter davon, während einer von seinen Helfern den Buzzard wegfliegt) Mission Der Diamantendeal aus Grand Theft Auto IV findet statt. Luis soll in den Deal platzen und die Diamanten wieder beschaffen, welche zuvor von The Lost in der Mission ''Frosting on the Cake gestohlen wurden. Luis ruft Yusuf an und fragt, ob er den Buzzard haben darf. Der ist über den Anruf sichtlich erfreut und sagt, dass er den Hubschrauber frisiert habe. Fahrt zum Buzzard, der auf dem Heliport steht und jetzt vergoldet ist. Fliegt mit dem Buzzard auf das Dach des Museums und klettert auf das Baugerüst. Es folgt eine Zwischensequenz, in der Niko, Johnny und die Juden einen Deal abwickeln. Luis erschießt Mori Green und die restlichen Verbliebenen rennen weg. Luis klettert in das Museum und nimmt Isaac Roth die Diamanten wieder weg, nachdem er ihn bewusstlos geschlagen hat. Nun klettert ihr wieder auf das Dach und fliegt mit dem Buzzard weg. Dabei werdet ihr von Annihilators verfolgt, die ihr alle abschießen müsst. Wenn alle Helikopter abgeschossen sind, ist auch euer Fahndungslevel verschwunden. Landet mit dem Helikopter auf dem Heliport, wo Tony schon wartet. In der Zwischensequenz gibt Luis ihm die Diamanten und die Mission ist vorbei. 100-Prozent-Wertung * '''Zeit: 4:30 * Spielerschaden: 20 Prozent * Helikopterschaden: max. 80 Prozent Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn man stirbt, der Helikopter zerstört oder zurückgelassen wird, man Niko angreift oder wenn man Tony auf dem Landeplatz tötet. Trivia * Die GTA-IV-Mission Museum Piece und die TLaD-Mission Collector’s Item zeigen die Mission aus Nikos und Johnnys Sicht. * In GTA IV findet man eine Hellfury vor der Tür des Museums, während in The Ballad of Gay Tony und The Lost and Damned Johnnys Hexer vor der Tür steht. Auch findet man in GTA IV keinen Helikopter auf dem Dach des Museums, was heißen würde, dass Rockstar während der Produktion von GTA IV noch nicht an den Geschehnissen der Erweiterungen gearbeitet hat. * Wenn man aus dem Libertonian flüchtet und ein wenig auf die Umgebung achtet, kann man einige "Specials" erkennen: Einmaligerweise landet ein Polizei-Maverick auf dem Dach und Einheiten mit MP5-Maschinenpistolen steigen aus. Falls man noch nicht auf dem Dach gelandet ist, stehen unten vor dem Libertonian einige PMP 600s. Nach dem man mit dem Buzzard flüchtet, stehen dort aber an exakt gleicher Stelle mehrere Streifenwagen. Klettert man nicht die Leiter hinauf, sondern geht hintunter ins Erdgeschoss, findet man viele Polizisten, die mit Combat-Schrotflinten und MP5-Maschinenpistolen bewaffnet sind. Diese Waffen werden ansonsten zu keinem Zeitpunkt im Spiel verwendet. Es kann sich aber auch um einen Spielfehler handeln, da sich zu dem Zeitpunkt ausschließlich Gegner aufhielten und von Polizei keine Spur war, ebenso das Phänomen mit den Streifenwagen. * Während der Mission ist es möglich, Johnnys Hexer zu stehlen, indem man sie mit dem Wasserstrahl eines Feuerwehrwagens auf einen Parkplatz schiebt. * Die Annihilators, gegen die Luis kämpft, feuern hitzesuchende Raketen ab, die es sonst nur in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas gibt. Fortsetzung → Ladies’ Night en:Not So Fast es:Not So Fast Kategorie:The-Ballad-of-Gay-Tony-Missionen Kategorie:Gay-Tony-Missionen